The King: Book 1
by acekemp
Summary: This is the start of Harry Potter's journey from boy to king. In the first book, Harry is sent into a foreign land, and must play a key part in a different adventure.
1. Prolouge

The King

 **Book One**

 **Prologue: The Truth of the Founders**

The fall of the last king of Magical Europe, was the story of Merlin Emrys and his four apprentices. Merlin had been growing old when he took four apprentices under his wing, old even by magical standards. By the masterful application of diplomacy and only necessary violence, he had united Europe from Ireland in the West, to Poland in the East. He was a wise and benevolent ruler, and maintained strong relations with the muggle rulers, including with the Christian pope. However, his apprentices were plotting behind his back. Between themselves, they agreed on how to split up Merlin's lands into four parts. Helga Hufflepuff, mistress of herbology, was to take charge of Eastern Europe, from Poland to Germany. Salazar Slytherin, potions inventor and Parslemouth would take over the South and West of the mainland, including Italy, France and the Iberian Peninsula. Godric Gryffindor, master of the arts of battle, would rule over the wild Scandanavian countries. That would leave Rowena Ravenclaw, a masterful artisan of runes and charms mistress, would look after England and the surrounding islands. In the year 981, the four put their plans into action. As Godric and Helga took care of the kitchen staff, Salazar replaced the drink with a rune activated sleeping potion, and Rowena placed the rune upon Merlin's cup.

Later that night, Merlin died suddenly in his sleep, leaving none knowing that it was an assassination. However, as the four divided up Merlin's land as they agreed, the four came across the flaw in their plan. They had absolutely no idea how to rule. Only Rowena managed to convey the wisdom and mercy that Merlin had been able to rule with. Whereas on the continent, the other three tried to rule with fear and terror. It did not end well for them. Rebellions spread throughout the countries they ruled. As they called on Rowena for assistance, she refused to aid them. Her reason, that she was busy educating her dominion's future, having taken several wizarding children within her castle of Hogwarts, and had begun to teach them the basics of magic. Alone and outnumbered, the remaining three took to desperate tactics. They started performing attacks on the muggles, in order to try and force them into a response. In the end, their tactic did not work. Their joint armies were defeated by the armies of the rebels in 992, and so each place created their own states, free of outside influence, and bonded closely together by their joint stopping of their shared enemies.

However, the last resort against the muggles had a knock on effect. The pope, concerned about these attacks, and the random and horrific nature of the attacks by the wizards, used this chance to make his personal feelings about the new rulers known. He reasserted the ban on magic, with deadly efficiency, naming wizards and witches followers of the Devil, and normalising violence against them.

Broken and seen as pariahs, Gryffindor, Slytherin and Hufflepuff mad their way to Hogwarts. They were granted safe haven by Ravenclaw, but with one condition. They were never to leave the castle, staying there for their own safety and to help educate the future. She would personally oversee their teaching, naming herself the headmistress of the school. Over time, the four became friends once more, with the three former rulers paying reparations to the new governments of magical Europe. However, Ravenclaw and Slytherin were concerned about the increasing levels of muggle violence. Too many people were being killed and hurt by the muggles. And so, Ravenclaw and Slytherin started working on a project to protect people from the muggles. A place where wizard kind would be safe from fear and violence. Although they finished their project, their knowledge could not last. Ravenclaw died shortly after finishing the project, and Slytherin managed to pass his knowledge on to his son via his personal diary. But it was not retained. Ravenclaw's scroll was discovered and burned by the muggles when it ended up in the hands of her last descendent in America. However, Slytherin's diary was stolen from his son by people unknown. It was then passed around, sold, and moved on through hundreds of ways, until it eventually turned up in the most unexpected of places. In a small shop, frequented by sinister characters, in an old, dusty and forgotten corner, of Borgin and Burke's. And it's rediscovery by Slytherin's heir, set off a course of events, that would change the world forever.


	2. Chapter the First

The King

 **Book One**

 **Chapter the First: Discovering the Ritual**

Lucius Malfoy sneered at the poor beggars around him as he strolled down Knockturn Alley. When the Dark Lord finally took over, some of the more useful shops would be moved over to Diagon, and so be out of the way of the mud and damp that was Knockturn. There would be the freedom to use whatever magic they wanted to without discrimination. The killing of muggles was just an unfortunate side effect of this. It wasn't that he cared for the muggles, more that it was a waste of resources in his opinion. But he couldn't and wouldn't go against Voldemort. He knew more than he did, though he wouldn't admit it to anyone. And they couldn't win in the political arena with Dumbledore around. Dumbledore went, and then he could proceed to ditch Voldemort altogether. But now wasn't the time. Because he had just arrived at his destination. The small shop of Borgin and Burkes.

Lucius entered Borgin and Burkes, and immediately had to wipe his hand in front of himself in order to ward off the accumulation of dust that had built up over the years. It had certainly gotten worse since he had last been here. Borgin had to get this shop cleaned if he really wanted the future rewards the dark wizards would bring. "Where are you Mr Borgin?" He called out, eyes scanning the shop whilst he did. He had no time to waste today, not when the newly risen Dark Lord was sitting in his manor. Out of a small back room, Borgin came out, moving slowly towards Lucius. "Lord Malfoy. This is an honour. How may I help you."

"I do not have time for your simpering today Borgin." Lucius said, sneering at Borgin. "You had a book sold to you 5 years ago. I want it." Borgin cocked his head to the side, his brow furrowing in thought.

"I don't know what book you mean Mr Malfoy. Maybe you should try the main bookshop on Diagon." Burke stated, turning and starting to move away. Lucius walked towards him and grabbed his shoulder. "I do not have time for your games Borgin. The leather and emerald book. Now." Lucius pushed Borgin away, throwing him into the wall. Borgin managed to stand up. "Oh, that book. I will just go and get it now." He shuffled along the wall, using his hand to push him along. Eventually, he made his way to the shop counter, and bent over to pick something up. Rising soon afterwards, he placed a small, but thick leather and emerald bound book on the counter. "Five-hundred galleons for it Mr Malfoy." Lucius made clear his incredulity on his face.

"I know what's in the book Borgin. I'm not paying five-hundred for it. You get fifty and no more." He threw a money bag on the counter. Finishing his walk to the counter, Lucius picked up the book. "You will not say a word about this book, or you will have more to worry about than a hurt ankle." Borgin nodded, and Lucius turned away, swiftly exiting the shop. Taking a cursory look around to see if anyone of consequence had seen him leave, he apperated back to Malfoy Manor.

Inside Malfoy Manor, Voldemort was reading up on any new dark curses that had been invented whilst he had been forced into exile in the many places that lacked true civilisation. That Potter boy had been nothing but trouble ever since he had heard part of the prophecy. But now he had a new plan to get rid of him, which didn't involve attempting to kill the brat. By simply removing him from this plane of existence, he could void the prophecy by removing the counterpart, whilst assuring his immortality in the same way. The prophecy would still be active as long as the boy was still alive, but he would be unable to act on it, therefore leaving no more need for his horcruxes once the boy was removed. He would need all of his power back to finally put Dumbledore in his place, his place being six feet under. A noise came from the door of the Malfoy's library where he was currently sitting. Voldemort looked up to see Lucius Malfoy entering. "Lucius, you have returned." Lucius went over to him, and knelt before him. "Have you brought the book?" Lucius looked up.

"Yes my lord." He took the book out of his robes, and handed it over to Voldemort. He inspected the book, turning it over in his hands. Finally, he opened the book. "You may rise Lucius." Lucius rose, looking at the book. "What is the book my lord?" He asked, taking his own seat.

"This is the personal diary of Salazar Slytherin. It is rumoured to contain powerful spells and rituals, with which I will destroy our enemies and restore pureblood rule." Voldemort proclaimed, standing with his arms aloft. "I need to read through this for a few days. When I find a way to eliminate Potter, I will call on the Inner Circle. For now, I need you to find Potter's place of residence." Voldemort said to Lucius, effectively dismissing him. Voldemort smirked to himself as Lucius left. He was certain that his ancestor would have some answers.

It was several days later when Severus Snape and the rest of Voldemort's inner circle were summoned to Malfoy Manor. They were waiting quietly for their master, all but Lucius Malfoy had no idea why they had been called now. Snape didn't even have time to inform Dumbledore about leaving for this meeting. Whatever the plan was, Snape wasn't sure that he was in Voldemort's graces any longer. First by not appearing at his resurrection, and now not being told what the announcement for the inner circle would be before hand so he could make preparations to avoid Dumbledore, meant that Voldemort was getting suspicious of him. He had told Lucius where to find the Potter brat, knowing that he would report straight to Voldemort, but he had done so after getting Dumbledore's permission. He firmly believed that Voldemort would not be able to penetrate the blood wards he had raised years ago. Severus was brought out of his thoughts by the entrance of the Dark Lord. The inner circle knelt as he made his presence known, and made his way to the black throne at the head of the Malfoy's dining room table. "You may be seated." He said, taking his own seat. "My friends, we know have the opportunity to destroy the hope of the light, and take another step towards out total victory." Here Voldemort paused, allowing his words to sink in. "The last few days, I learnt of a ritual that will eliminate the threat of Harry Potter." Voldemort was interrupted by Bellatrix's cackle, and Severus had to fight to stop the cringe from appearing on his face. Bellatrix had a way of scaring anyone. "Silence Bellatrix!" Her laughing stopped almost instantly. "Now that we have Potter's location, we can attack. Severus and Lucius will come with me to subdue Potter. The rest of you will choose two other death eaters that you trust for this mission. Make sure that you meet us at Privet Drive, Surrey tomorrow. For that will be the day the Dark shall start to rise."

 _Next Chapter: The Battle of Privet Drive_


	3. Chapter the Second

**Chapter the Second: The Battle of Privet Drive**

Dumbledore was concerned about Voldemort's latest plan. He was currently pacing in his office as he often did. He found that by pacing around help him to think. But he still couldn't get his head around how Voldemort believed he would be able to get around the blood wards that he had placed around the house. Severus was going to be risking his life if he was found out because of this information. Just to be safe, he had sent both Tonks and Lupin to keep an eye on Harry and his relatives. If they did get through, he would be on hand soon enough. He wished he could remove Harry, but that wasn't an option right now. Headquarters just hadn't been finished yet. And no matter the risk to Harry Potter, he couldn't put the lives of the Order at stake. They were the only people fighting Voldemort, and they had to win at any cost.

Voldemort and his inner circle were currently within sight of Number 4 Privet Drive. Their black regalia and slow movement however, meant that they were very difficult to spot. As the approached the road which they would eventually need to cross, their target straight ahead of them, Voldemort brought them to a halt. "Lucius, is your ward ready?"

"Yes my lord. It will stop the ministry sensors picking up most magic from within the area. However, it will not stop the signatures of the unforgivables from reaching them. We must avoid those spells to succeed in not attracting them to your return." Voldemort nodded his head.

"Indeed. So Bellatrix, no playing with your prey tonight." He looked sternly at her, making her look toward the ground. They heard a snap of a twig from across the road, and several of them immediately aimed their wands in the direction of the sound. "It appears that the order has some guards to keep Potter safe my lord." Lucius pointed out.

"Of course they do Lucius. Dumbledore is senile, but he is not stupid. He has Lupin and Tonks there tonight." Severus informed Voldemort. He had been the one to draw up the rota. He didn't want to face Moody for too long whilst fighting for the other side. That madman tended to get carried away against his enemies, and he wasn't sure he would get out alive. "The ward is active my lord." Lucius informed, and Voldemort nodded. Voldemort moved stealthily across the road, the rest of inner circle quickly following him. He then cast the revealing spell, and as soon as they were located, both Tonks and Lupin were put down by the red lights indicative of stunners. "As soon as you push through those blood wards my lord, the order will respond quickly." Severus said, and Voldemort nodded again.

"As soon as I get past the wards, Everyone except me and Lucius must guard the downstairs and entrance ways. No one must be able to get upstairs. Lucius will subdue the relatives and I will subdue Potter. Then, I shall remove him from this world whilst Lucius shall act as a last line of defence upon the stairs. Any questions?" He looked around, his tone indicating that he expected no questions at all from his death eaters, and they all nodded in understanding. "Good then lets get to work."

The first feeling that Harry had telling him that something was wrong was the quick flashes of red light outside the window that had gone as quickly as they appeared. Which meant either he was being attacked, or Tonks and Remus were just having a playful fight, the second of which he highly doubted. Putting on his glasses, he creeped over to the window, just in time to see the flutter of a black cape disappear from his vision. Leaning forward to get a better view, but not seeing anything more, he had a strange hope fill him that it was just an invisibility cloak being put on by one of his so called guards. The loud shattering noise of the downstairs door however soon dispelled that theory and merely confirmed that he was indeed under attack. He hurried back to beside his bed to pick up his wand, as he heard loud pops of apparating wizards appearing outside. Almost instantly lights started to show outside, red sparks being the most common flying from side to side. Holding his wand tightly he moved towards the door, hearing someone coming up the stairs as he did so. He pushed the door open and looked out into the hallway, right into the face of Lord Voldemort, who had just finished climbing the stairs. Without thinking, Harry fired off a stupefy, it red light flying down the hall towards the dark lord, who blocked the spell without a second look. Voldemort then flicked his wand, and an explosion came from just behind Harry, who took a step back and tripped upon some of the shattered remains of his bedroom door. His last expression was the look of shock as Voldemort disarmed and stunned him in quick succession, before being sent into a dark oblivion.

Voldemort smirked at the unconscious body of the Potter boy. He flicked his wand, and the boy's limp body rose up into the air. He strolled into the bedroom from which Potter had emerged, and with a swift Bombarda Maxima, he removed the annoyance of the bed. Shrapnel flew everywhere, and he shielded both himself and the unconscious body. He hadn't tried the ritual with any blood present, and he could not risk anything meddling with the innate magic of the ritual. He carefully moved the body back down onto the floor and cancelled his spell. He then quickly got to work, using his wand to draw runes in a circle around the boy's prone form, quickly removing any object that happened to be in the way. As he finished, a loud shout came from Lucius Malfoy at the top of the stairs. "My Lord, the Order have pushed us back into the house."

"Hold them back Lucius, I have nearly finished with Potter." With all the runes now drawn, he started to chant the incantation for the portal. Speaking quickly and loudly in parseltounge, hisses coming thick and fast from his mouth. As he finished, a bright light started to fill the rune circle, and Potter woke up at that exact moment. "Goodbye Potter." Voldemort said to him, laughing as he finished and his second greatest enemy was wiped out of this existence, nether to bother him again.

 _Next Chapter: Welcome to the New World_


	4. Chapter the Third

**Chapter the Third: Welcome to the New World**

Harry felt as if he were falling a great distance. This wouldn't really bother him much, in fact this experience could have been quite exhilarating, if not for two factors that completely negated any thrill factor that could have existed for him in the present. Firstly, was the nauseating movement of colours going by him coupled with a horrendous noise that was so loud, he could hardly hear himself think about how much he hated it. The second factor was how he had come to be within this situation. The most disturbing thing was that if Voldemort had sent him here instead of taking his chance and killing him there and then, it must mean that whatever this spell did must be worse than death, something that Harry would have found hard to believe before he was sent into this horrible column of light and noise. He also had a feeling that he could just be travelling in this thing for eternity. That would just be his sort of luck in the end. To be stuck somewhere he didn't want to be would be just like his entire life up to and including this particular point in it. A smell suddenly filled the column of light, smelling like fresh country air on a summer's day, before he hit something with a sickening crack, and all went dark.

Gandalf looked down on the raven haired boy with curiosity. A day after he had arrived in Rivendell from Rohan, this boy had fallen straight into the hallway, interrupting his lunch with Elrond, whom was currently still going over the boy with various healing spells. Gandalf wanted to know where he came from, as the strange clothes that he wore were not of any kind he had ever seen in Middle-Earth for all of his time there. Elrond walked towards the window in the far corner of the room, and beckoned Gandalf over to him. "How is he?" Gandalf asked as he arrived next to the elf.

"Well enough, but there is a dark presence within him. Focused around that mark upon his head."

"Can it be removed?" Elrond looked grim faced, as he often did.

"Yes but it will cause him much pain, even within his unconscious state. But he should recover quickly, and then be up on his feet in the next day or two, upon which he can finally answer a few questions about himself and where he came from." Gandalf nodded his head.

"It is clear that he comes from somewhere we have not yet discovered ourselves yet, I am not familiar with the style of his clothes."

"Never mind the questions Gandalf, we must press on with the issue at hand." Elrond moved over the boy, and placed his hands hovering over his scar. He proceeded to chant in elvish and the boy's face twisted into one of agony. Screams emanated from the boy as his body writhed. Slowly, a dark cloud started to rise from the scar, letting out an even louder scream. As soon as it had completely been removed, it dissolved into the air, destroyed.

The next day Harry sat up in what was a very comfortable bed. The sun was shining through the windows, and all seemed to be well, apart from a splitting headache coming from the location of his scar. "What day is it?" He asked himself, and was surprised to receive an answer come from next to him.

"It is the 21st of October, and it is eleven o'clock in the morning." Answered the voice, and Harry looked next to him. If he hadn't remembered small parts of how he came to be here, he would have thought it was Dumbledore trying to trick him. It was a wizened old man, with grey robes, and tall and pointy grey hat, but his most recognisable feature was his long grey beard.

"Where am I?" He asked, swinging his legs out of the bed.

"You are in the House of Elrond, but I suspect that was not your question. It can be better answered at lunch, in an hour and a half. Meanwhile, feel free to explore."

Harry decided to take up the opportunity to have a look around his this newest location. Harry wasn't someone who would tolerate sitting around in a bed when he could be up and moving. It was a difference between him and Ron. As he began wandering around, Harry's mind started to turn to his friends. Had Voldemort killed them already, or was he taking his time? Will Dumbledore protect them or not? He looked around him and saw that he had since entered the library. He saw by the fire two comfortable chairs. Heading over to them he sat down, before realising that the other chair was actually occupied by a short man, with greying hair and uncovered hairy feet. Harry was just about to leave, in case he disturbed this man's sleep, when he woke up suddenly and looked at him. "Why hello there. Sit down, sit down you're no bother to an old man." At the invitation, Harry sat back down in the chair, and started to look into the fire. "And who are you young man?" He looked at Harry with some expectation.

"I'm Harry Potter. May I ask your name sir?" The old man chuckled.

"I'm no sir Mr Potter. Bilbo Baggins at your service. Please call me Bilbo"

"Only if you'll call me Harry." That started off a long conversation between them, somehow managing to evade the question of how each got here, swapping tales of dragons and creatures between them. Time passed quickly during the conversation, and it did not seem long to Harry before the bearded old man appeared within the library as well. "I see you have been entertaining our visitor Bilbo." Bilbo jumped slightly, turning to face him.

"Well he's rather fascinating Gandalf. He has some magnificent stories to tell." The man now identified as Gandalf looked at Harry with an inquisitive, piercing gaze. "I'm sure he does Bilbo." He beckoned to Harry, making it clear that it was time to head to dinner, and tell his story to these people. Harry stood, saying goodbye to Bilbo as he walked past.

The dinner table at which Harry sat was strangely quiet. There were only two others sat around the small round table. There was Gandalf, and two men with long hair, one with pointed ears. After having a pleasant dinner, where he learnt the name of the other man at the table, Elrond, they moved on to the task at hand, namely where he had come from. And when Elrond asked, Harry started to tell his story. He started with the murder of his parents, skipping over his childhood with the Dursley's to move on to his first year at Hogwarts. The fight with the troll had Aragorn looking at him strangely, but Harry moved onto his fight with Quirrell. He went through second year and his fight with the basilisk, his battle with the dementors needed some more detail within it, having to actually describe to them what it was like to have one of them near you. Then onto the tri-wizard tournament, his escape from the dragon and search for his friend, and the resurrection of his parent's murderer. Finally, he told the story of how he came to arrive in Rivendell. All three of his audience had pensive looks on their faces, before Gandalf asked the first question. "So you've fought this Dark Lord, a troll, whatever a basilisk is, the manifestation of fear and a dragon, all before you turned 15?" Harry nodded. "I find that rather hard to believe Mr Potter, and it does not explain several things about how you arrived here." Elrond said to him, looking at him suspiciously. He wanted him to explain the thing which came out of his head, but without outright mentioning it. "You can believe what you want Elrond, I'm just telling you what you want to know." Elrond nodded, not getting his answer yet, but he would.

"Thank you Mr Potter." Harry took that with the tone it was said in, a dismissal. He stood up, and left for bed. As the door closed, Elrond turned to Gandalf. "Do you believe him Gandalf?" Gandalf nodded to the question. "I don't think that he has any reason to lie to us, and I don't believe you could make such a story up and not show some sort of mistake. His story retained the same message. I think he might be useful to our quest."

"But he relies on magic, and by what he told us he needs this wand thing to use it, which he no longer has." Gandalf nodded thoughtfully. "We'll get him a sword, and hopefully I'll talk to him about trying to use his magic differently if he can. It seems like a powerful weapon against Sauron."

"We shall see." Elrond said, steepling his fingers in front of him. "We shall see."

 _Next Chapter: Meeting of the Council_


End file.
